The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
It is widely known that content clustering is performed by, for example, grouping photographs whose imaging positions or imaging date/time are close. With an increase in the capacity of storage devices, the amount of content that users hold has significantly increased. In order to easily search for or browse a large amount of content, a technique of automating content clustering is developed.
For example, JP 2008-250605A discloses a technique of automatically clustering image content based on the imaging position, and further grouping the created clusters based on the imaging date/time. Meanwhile, JP2007-094762A performs a technique of automatically clustering image content based on the imaging date/time.